mythospherefandomcom-20200215-history
Lists of Horror Film Franchises
''28 Days Later'' ''28 Days Later'' (2002), ''28 Weeks Later'' (2007) ''The Abominable Dr. Phibes'' ''The Abominable Dr. Phibes'' (1971), ''Dr. Phibes Rises Again'' (1972) ''Alien'' ''Alien'' (1979), ''Aliens'' (1986), ''Alien3'' (1992), ''Alien: Resurrection'' (1997), ''Prometheus'' (2012), ''Alien: Covenant'' (2017) Alien vs. Predator ''Alien vs. Predator'' (2004), ''Aliens vs Predator: Requiem'' (2007) ''American Horror Story'' ''Murder House'' (season 1, 2011), ''Asylum'' (season 2, 2012), ''Coven'' (season 3, 2013), ''Freak Show'' (season 4, 2014), ''Hotel'' (season 5, 2015), ''Roanoke'' (season 6, 2016) ''American Werewolf'' ''An American Werewolf in London'' (1981), ''An American Werewolf in Paris'' (1997) ''Amityville Horror'' ''The Amityville Horror'' (1979), ''Amityville II: The Possession'' (1982), ''Amityville 3-D'' (1983), ''Amityville 4: The Evil Escapes'' (1989), ''The Amityville Curse'' (1990), ''Amityville: It's About Time'' (1992), ''Amityville: A New Generation'' (1993), ''Amityville Dollhouse'' (1996), ''The Amityville Horror'' (2005); ''The Amityville Hauntin''g (2011), ''The Amityville Asylum'', ''Amityville Death House'' (2015), ''The Amityville Playhous''e (2015), ''Amityville: Vanishing Point'' (2016), ''The Amityville Legacy'' (2016), ''The Amityville Terror'' (2016), ''Amityville: No Esca''pe (2016), ''Amityville: The Awakening'' (upcoming) ''Anaconda'' ''Anaconda'' (1997), ''Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid'' (2004), ''Anaconda 3: Offspring'' (2008), ''Anacondas: Trail of Blood'' (2009), ''Lake Placid vs. Anaconda'' (2015) ''Ape Woman'' ''Captive Wild Woman'' (1943), ''Jungle Woman'' (1944), ''The Jungle Captive'' (1945) ''April Fool's Day'' ''April Fool's Day'' (1986), ''April Fool's Day'' (2008) ''The Bad Seed'' The Bad Seed (1956), The Bad Seed (1985) ''Battle Royale'' ''Battle Royale'' (2000), ''Battle Royale II: Requiem'' (2003) ''Beetlejuice'' ''Beetlejuice'' (1988), ''Beetlejuice'' (Animated TV Series 1989 - 1991) ''The Birds'' ''The Birds'' (1963), ''The Birds II: Land's End'' (1994) ''Black Christmas'' ''Black Christmas'' (1974), ''Black Christmas'' (2006) Blacula ''Blacula'' (1972), ''Scream Blacula Scream'' (1973) ''Blade'' ''Blade'' (1998), ''Blade II'' (2002), ''Blade: Trinity'' (2004), ''Blade: The Series'' (TV Series 2006) Blair Witch ''The Blair Witch'' (1993), ''Book of Shadows: Blair Witch'' 2 (2000), ''Blair Witch'' (2016) ''The Blob'' ''The Blob'' (1958), Beware! The Blob (1972), The Blob (1988) ''Cabin in the Woods'' ''Cabin in the Woods'' (2012), Sequel? Candyman ''Candyman'' (1992), Candyman: Farewell to the Flesh (1995), ''Candyman: Day of the Dead'' (1999) ''Carrie'' ''Carrie'' (1976), ''The Rage: Carrie 2'' (1999), ''Carrie'' (2002), ''Carrie'' (2013) ''Channel Zero'' ''Candle Cove'' (season 1, 2016); ''The No-End House'' (season 2, 2017) ''Children of the Corn'' ''Disciples of the Crow'' (short film, 1983), ''Children of the Corn'' (1984), ''Children of the Corn II: The Final Sacrifice'' (1992), ''Children of the Corn III: Urban Harvest'' (1995), Children of the Corn IV: The Gathering(1996), Children of the Corn V: Fields of Terror (1998), Children of the Corn 666: Isaac's Return (1999), Children of the Corn: Revelation (2001), ''Children of the Corn: Genesis'' (2011), ''Children of the Corn: Runaway'' (upcoming) ''Child's Play'' ''Child's Play'' (1988), ''Child's Play 2'' (1990), ''Child's Play 3'' (1991), ''Bride of Chucky'' (1998), ''Seed of Chucky'' (2004), ''Curse of Chucky'' (2013), ''Cult of Chucky'' (2017) ''The Conjuring'' The Conjuring (2013), Annabelle (2014), The Conjuring 2 (2016), Annabelle: Creation (2017), The Nun (2018) ''Creature from the Black Lagoon'' (Gill-Man) Creature from the Black Lagoon (1954), Revenge of the Creature (1955), The Creature Walks Among Us (1956) ''Creepshow'' Creepshow (1982), Creepshow 2 (1987), Creepshow 3 (2006) ''Critters'' ''Critters'' (1986), ''Critters 2: The Main Course'' (1988), ''Critters'' 3 (1991), ''Critters'' 4 (1992) ''Cujo'' Cujo (1983), Cujo (upcoming) ''Demonic Toys'' ''Demonic Toys'' (1992), ''Dollman vs. Demonic Toys'' (1993), ''Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys'' (2004), ''Demonic Toys 2'' (2010) ''Demons'' ''Demons'' (1985), ''Demons 2'' (1986) ''Descent'' ''The Descent'' (2005), ''The Descent Part 2'' (2009) ''Dracula'' Universal Series Dracula (1931), Drácula (Spanish-language film 1931), Dracula's Daughter (1936), Son of Dracula (1943), House of Frankenstein (1944), House of Dracula (1945), Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein (1943) Hammer Films ''Dracula'' (1958), ''The Brides of Dracula'' (1960), ''Dracula: Prince of Darkness'' (1966), ''Dracula Has Risen from the Grave'' (1968), Taste the Blood of Dracula (1970), Dracula A.D. 1972 (1972), The Satanic Rites of Dracula (1973), The Legend of the 7 Golden Vampires (1974) Dracula 2000 Series Dracula 2000 (2000), Dracula II: Ascension (2003), Dracula III: Legacy (2005) Other Films and TV Series ......''Bram Stoker's Dracula'' (1992), .....''Dracula Untold'' (2014) ''Evil Dead'' Evil Dead (1981), Evil Dead II (1987), Army of Darkness (1992), ''Evil Dead'' (2013), ''Ash vs Evil Dead'' (TV Series 2015 - ) ''The Exorcist'' The Exorcist (1973), Exorcist II: The Heretic (1977), The Ninth Configuration (1990), The Exorcist III (1990), Possessed (2000); Exorcist: The Beginning (2004), Dominion: Prequel to the Exorcist (2005), The Exorcist (TV Series 2016 - ) ''Final Destination'' Final Destination (2000), Final Destination 2 (2003), Final Destination 3 (2006), Final Destination (2009), Final Destination 5 (2011) ''Firestarter'' ''Firestarter'' (1984), ''Firestarter: Rekindled'' (TV Miniseries, 2002) ''The Fly'' The Fly (1958), Return of the Fly (1959), ''Curse of the Fly'' (1965), ''The Fly'' (1986), ''The Fly II'' (1989) ''The Fog'' The Fog (1980), The Fog (2005) ''Frankenstein'' Universal Series ''Frankenstein'' (1931), Bride of Frankenstein (1935), Son of Frankenstein (1939), The Ghost of Frankenstein (1942), The Evil of Frankenstein (1964) Hammer Films The Curse of Frankenstein (1957), The Revenge of Frankenstein (1958), The Evil of Frankenstein (1964), Frankenstein Created Woman (1967), Frankenstein Must Be Destroyed (1969), The Horror of Frankenstein (1970), Frankenstein and the Monster from Hell (1974) Other Films ''Frankenstein'' (1910), ''Life Without Soul'' (lost film, 1915), ''The Monster Frankenstein'' (Lost Italian Silent Film, 1920), ''I Was A Teenage Frankenstein'' (1957), ''Frankenstein 1970'' (1958), Franknstein's Daughter (1958), Frankenstein Meets the Space Monster (1965) Jesse James Meets Frankenstein's Daughter (1966), Los Monstruos del Terror (1970), Lady Frankenstein (1971), Dracula vs. Frankenstein (1971), Frankenstein 80 (1972) .....The Bride (1985) ''Friday the 13th'' ''Friday the 13th'' (1980), ''Friday the 13th Part 2'' (1981), ''Friday the 13th Part III'' (1982), ''Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter'' (1984), ''Friday the 13th: A New Beginning'' (1985), ''Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives'' (1986), ''Friday the 13th: The Series'' (TV Series, 1987 - 1990), ''Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood'' (1988), ''Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan'' (1989), ''Jason goes to Hell: The Final Friday'' (1993), ''Jason X'' (2001), ''Freddy vs. Jason'' (2003), ''Friday the 13th'' (2009) ''Fright Night'' ''Fright Night'' (1985), ''Fright Night Part 2'' (1988), ''Fright Night'' (2011), ''Fright Night 2: New Blood'' (2013) ''Ghoulies'' ''Ghoulies'' (1984), ''Ghoulies II'' (1988), ''Ghoulies Go to College'' (1991), ''Ghoulies IV'' (1994) ''Ginger Snaps'' ''Ginger Snaps'' (2000), ''Ginger Snaps 2: Unleashed'' (2004), ''Ginger Snaps Back: The Beginning'' (2004) ''Gremlins'' ''Gremlins'' (1984), ''Gremlins 2: The New Batch'' (1990) ''Halloween'' ''Halloween'' (1978), ''Halloween II'' (1981), ''Halloween III: Season of the Witch'' (1982), ''Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers'' (1988), ''Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers'' (1989), ''Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers'' (1995), ''Halloween H20: 20 Years Later'' (1998), Halloween: Resurrection (2002), ''Halloween'' (2007), Halloween II (2009), Untitled Halloween Film (2018) ''Hannibal Lecter'' Manhunter (1986), ''The Silence of the Lambs'' (1991), ''Hannibal'' (2001), ''Red Dragon'' (2002), ''Hannibal Rising'' (2007), ''Hannibal'' (TV Series 2013 - 2015) ''Hatchet'' ''Hatchet'' (2006), ''Hatchet II'' (2010), ''Hatchet III'' (2013) ''The Haunting'' ''The Haunting'' (1963), ''The Haunting'' (1999) ''Hellraiser'' ''Hellraiser'' (1987), ''Hellbound: Hellraiser II'' (1988), ''Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth'' (1992), ''Hellraiser: Bloodline'' (1996), Hellraiser: Inferno (2000), Hellraiser: Hellseeker (2002), ''Hellraiser: Deader'' (2005), ''Hellraiser: Hellworld'' (2005), ''Hellraiser: Revelations'' (2011), ''Hellraiser: Judgement'' (2017) ''The Hills Have Eyes'' The Hills Have Eyes (1977), ''The Hills Have Eyes Part II'' (1985), ''Mind Ripper'' (unofficial sequel aka ''The Hills Have Eyes III'', 1995), ''The Hills Have Eyes'' (2006), ''The Hills Have Eyes 2'' (2007) ''Hostel'' Hostel (2005), Hostel: Part II (2007), Hostel: Part III (2011) ''The Howling'' The Howling (1981), Howling II: Your Sister Is a Werewolf (1985); Howling III: The Marsupials (1987), Howling IV: The Original Nightmare (1988); ''Howling V: The Rebirth'' (1989), ''Howling VI: The Freaks ''(1991), ''Howling: New Moon Rising'' (1995), ''The Howling: Reborn'' (2011) ''House'' ''House'' (1986), ''House II: The Second Story'' (1987), ''House III: The Horror Show'' (1989), ''House IV'' (1992) ''House of 1000 Corpses'' ''House of 1000 Corpses'' (2003), ''Devil's Rejects'' (2005) ''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' ''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' (1997), ''I Still Know What You Did Last Summer'' (1998), ''I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer'' (2006) ''I Spit on Your Grave'' ''I Spit on Your Grave'' (1978), ''Savage Vengeance'' (1993), ''I Spit on Your Grave'' (2010), ''I Spit on Your Grave 2'' (2013), I ''Spit on Your Grave III: Vengeance is Mine'' (2015), ''I Spit on Your Grave: Deja Vu'' (2016) ''Insidious'' ''Insidious'' (2010), ''Insidious: Chapter 2'' (2013), ''Insidious: Chapter 3'' (2015) ''Invasion of the Body Snatchers'' ''Invasion of the Body Snatchers'' (1956), ''Invasion of the Body Snatchers'' (1978), ''Body Snatchers'' (1993), ''The Invasion'' (2007) ''The Invisible Man'' ''The Invisible Man'' (1933), ''The Invisible Man Returns'' (1940), ''The Invisible Woman'' (1940), ''Invisible Agent'' (1942), ''The Invisible Man's Revenge'' (1944), ''Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein'' (1948), ''Abbott and Costello Meet the Invisible Man'' (1951), ''The Invisible Man'' (1958 TV Series) ''It'' ''It'' (Miniseries 1990), ''It: Part 1 - The Losers' Club'' (2017) ''Jaws'' ''Jaws'' (1975), ''Jaws 2'' (1978), ''Jaws 3-D'' (1993), ''Jaws: The Revenge'' (1987) ''Jeepers Creepers'' Jeepers Creepers (2001), Jeepers Creepers 2 (2003), Jeepers Creepers 3 (2017 upcoming) Lake Placid ''Lawnmower Man'' Lawnmower Man (1992), Lawnmower Man 2: Beyond Cyberspace (1996) ''Leprechaun'' Leprechaun (1993), Leprechaun 2 (1994), Leprechaun 3 (1995), Leprechaun 4: In Space (1997), Leprechaun in the Hood (2000), Leprechaun: Back 2 tha Hood (2003), Leprechaun: Origins (2014) ''Little Shop of Horrors'' ''The Little Shop of Horrors'' (1960), ''Little Shop of Horrors'' (1996), ''Little Shop'' (animated TV Series 1991) ''Living Dead'' Romero's Living Dead Series ''Night of the Living Dead'' (1968), ''Dawn of the Dead'' (1978), ''Day of the Dead'' (1985), ''Land of the Dead'' (2005), ''Diary of the Dead'' (2007), ''Survival of the Dead'' (2009) Dead Series Remakes ''Night of the Living Dead'' (1990), ''Dawn of the Dead'' (2004), ''Night of the Living Dead 3D'' (2006), ''Day of the Dead'' (2008) Return of the Living Dead Series ''Return of the Living Dead'' (1985), ''Return of the Living Dead Part II'' (1988), ''Return of the Living Dead 3'' (1993), ''Return of the Living Dead: Necropolis'' (2005), ''Return of the Living Dead: Rave to the Grave'' (2005) Zombi (unofficial sequels) ''Zombi 2'' (1979), ''Zombi 3'' (1988), ''Zombi 4: After Death'' (1989), ''Zombi 5: Killing Birds'' (1988) Other Unofficial Sequels ''Children of the Living Dead'' (2001), ''Day of the Dead 2: Contagium'' (2005), ''Night of the Living Dead 3D: Re-Animation'' (2012), ''Night of the Living Dead: Darkest Dawn'' (2015) ''The Lost Boys'' ''The Lost Boys'' (1987), ''Lost Boys: The Tribe'' (2008), ''Lost Boys: The Thirst'' (2010) ''The Mangler'' ''The Mangler'' (1995), ''The Mangler 2 ''(2002), ''The Mangler Reborn ''(2005) ''Maniac Cop'' ''Maniac Cop'' (1988), ''Maniac Cop 2'' (1990), ''Maniac Cop III: Badge of Silence'' (1993), ''Maniac Cop'' (upcoming remake) ''The Mist'' ''The Mist'', ''The Mist'' (TV Series, 2017 - ) ''Mummy'' Universal Series ''The Mummy'' (1932), ''The Mummy's Hand'' (1940), ''The Mummy's Tomb'' (1942), ''The Mummy's Ghost'' (1944), ''The Mummy's Curse'' (1944), ''Abbott and Costello Meet the Mummy'' (1955) Hammer Films The Mummy (1959), The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb (1964), The Mummy's Shroud, Blood from the Mummy's Tomb (1971) Sommers Series ''The Mummy'', ''The Mummy Returns'' (2001), ''The Scorpion King'' (2002), The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor, The Scorpion King 2: Rise of a Warrior, The Scorpion King 3: Battle for Redemption, Scorpion King 4: Quest for Power Dark Universe ''The Mummy'' (2017) ''My Bloody Valentine'' My Bloody Valentine (1981), My Bloody Valentine 3D (2009) ''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' ''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' (1984), ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge'' (1985), ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 3; Dream Warriors'' (1987), A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master (1988), A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child (1989), Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991), ''Wes Craven's New Nightmare'' (1994), Freddy vs. Jason (2003), ''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' (2010) ''Nosferatu'' ''Nosferatu'' (1922), ''Nosferatu the Vampyre'' (1979) ''Oculus'' ''Oculus'' (2013) ''The Omen'' ''The Omen'' (1976), ''Damien: The Omen Part II'' (1978), ''Omen III: The Final Conflict'' (1981), ''Omen IV: The Awakening'' (1991), ''The Omen'' (2006), ''Damien'' (TV Series 2016) ''Ouija'' Ouija (2014), Ouija: Origin of Evil (2016) ''Paranormal Activity'' Paranormal Activity (2007), Paranormal Activity 2 (2010), Paranormal Activity 3 (2011), Paranormal Activity 4 (2012), Paranormal Activity: The Marked Ones (2014), Paranormal Activity: The Ghost Dimension (2015) ''Penny Dreadful'' Penny Dreadful (TV Series, 2014 - 2016) ''Pet Sematary'' ''Pet Sematary'' (1989), ''Pet Sematary Two'' (1992) ''Phantasm'' ''Phantasm'' (1979), ''Phantasm II'' (1988), ''Phantasm III: Lord of the Dead'' (1994), ''Phantasm IV: Oblivion'' (1998), ''Phantasm: Ravager'' (2016) ''Phantom of the Opera'' ''Piranha'' Piranha (1978), Piranha II: The Spawning (1981), Piranha (1995), Piranha 3D (2010), Piranha 3DD (2012) ''Poltergeist'' ''Poltergeist'' (1982), Poltergeist II: The Other Side (1986), Poltergeist III (1988), ''Poltergeist'' (2015) Predator ''Predator'' (1987), ''Predator 2'' (1990), ''Predators'' (2010), ''The Predator'' (upcoming 2018) Alien vs. Predator ''Alien vs. Predator'' (2004), ''Alien vs. Predator: Requiem'' (2007) ''Prom Night'' Prom Night (1980), Hello Mary Lou: Prom Night II (1987), Prom Night III: The Last Kiss (1990), Prom Night IV: Deliver Us from Evil, Prom Night (2008) ''The Prophecy'' The Prophecy (1995), ''The Prophecy II'' (1998), The Prophecy 3: The Ascent (2000), The Prophecy: Uprising (2005), ''The Prophecy: Forsaken'' (2005) ''Psycho'' ''Psycho'' (1960), ''Psycho II'' (1983), ''Psycho III'' (1986), ''Bates Motel'' (1987), ''Psycho IV: The Beginning'' (1990), ''Psycho'' (1998), ''Bates Motel'' (TV Series 2013 - 2017) ''Pumpkinhead'' ''Pumpkinhead'' (1988), ''Pumpkinhead II: Blood Wings'' (1994), ''Pumpkinhead: Ashes to Ashes'' (2006), ''Pumpkinhead: Blood Feud'' (2007) ''Puppet Master'' Puppet Master (1989), Puppet Master II: His Unholy Creation (1991), Puppet Master III Toulon's Revenge (1991), Puppet Master 4: The Demon (1993), Puppet Master 5: The Final Chapter (1994), Curse of the Puppet Master (1998), Retro Puppet Master (1999), Puppet Master: The Legacy (2003), Puppet Master vs Demonic Toys (2004), Puppet Master: Axis of Evil (2010), Puppet Master X: Axis Rising (2012), Puppet Master: Axis Termination (2017), ''Puppet Master: The Littlest Reich'' (2018) ''The Purge'' ''The Purge'' (2013), ''The Purge: Anarchy'' (2014), ''Purge: Election Year'' (2016) ''Re-Animator'' ''Re-Animator'' (1985), ''Bride of Re-Animator'' (1990), ''Beyond Re-Animator'' (2003) ''REC'' ''REC'' (2007), ''REC 2'' (2009), ''REC 3: Genesis'' (2012), ''REC 4: Apocalypse'' (2014) American Remake Series ''Quarantine'' (2008), ''Quarantine 2: Terminal'' (2011) ''Resident Evil'' ''Resident Evil'' (2002), ''Resident Evil: Apocalypse'' (2004), ''Resident Evil: Extinction'' (2007), ''Resident Evil: Afterlife'' (2010), ''Resident Evil: Retribution'' (2012), ''Resident Evil: The Final Chapte''r (2016) Animated ''Biohazard 4D-Executer'' (2000), ''Resident Evil: Degeneration'' (2008), ''Resident Evil: Damnation'' (2012), ''Resident Evil: Vendetta'' (2017) ''The Ring'' Japanese Series ''Ring: Kanzenban'' (1995), ''Ring'' (1998), ''Rasen'' (1998), ''Ring 2'' (1999), ''Ring 0: Birthday'' (2000), ''Saddako 3D'' (2012), ''Saddako 3D'' (2013), ''Saddako vs. Kayako'' (2016), Ring: The Final Chapter (TV Series), Rasen (TV Series) American Series ''The Ring'' (2002), ''Rings'' (short film, 2005), ''The Ring Two'' (2005), ''Rings'' (2017) ''Rosemary's Baby'' Rosemary's Baby (1968), Look What's Happened to Rosemary's Baby (TV film 1976), Rosemary's Baby (Miniseries, 2014) ''Salem's Lot'' ''Salem's Lot'' (miniseries 1979), ''Salem's Lot'' (miniseries 2004) ''Saw'' ''Saw'' (2004), ''Saw II'' (2005), ''Saw III'' (2006), ''Saw IV'' (2007), ''Saw V'', ''Saw VI'', ''Saw 3D'' (2010), ''Jigsaw'' (upcoming 2017) ''Scanners'' ''Scanners'' (1981), ''Scanners II: The New Order'' (1991), ''Scanners III: The Takeover ''(1992), ''Scanner Cop'' (1994), ''Scanners: The Showdown'' (1995) ''Scream'' Scream (1996), Scream 2 (1997), Scream 3 (2000), Scream 4 (2011), Scream (TV Series, 2015 - ) ''Silent Night, Deadly Night'' ''Silent Night, Deadly Night'' (1984), Silent Night, Deadly Night Part 2 (1987), Silent Night, Deadly Night 3: Better Watch Out! (1989), Silent Night, Deadly Night 4: Initiation (1990), ''Silent Night, Deadly Night 5: The Toy Maker'' (1991), ''Silent Night'' (2012) ''Silver Bullet'' ''Silver Bullet'' (1985) ''Sinister'' ''Sinister'' (2012), ''Sinister 2'' (2015) ''Sleepaway Camp'' Sleepaway Camp (1983), Sleepaway Camp II: Unhappy Campers (1988), Sleepaway Camp III: Teenage Wasteland (1989), Sleepaway Camp IV: The Survivor (2002), Return to Sleepaway Camp (2008) ''Species'' Species (1995), Species II (1998), Species III (2004), Species: The Awakening (2007) The Strain The Strain (TV Series 2014 - ) ''Stranger Things'' ''Stranger Things'' (TV Series 2016 - ) ''Tales from the Crypt'' ''Tales from the Crypt'' (1972), The Vault of Horror (1973),Tales from the Crypt (TV Series 1989 - 1996), Demon Knight (1995), Bordello of Blood (1996), Tales from the Crypt: Ritual (2002) ''Tales from the Darkside'' Tales from the Darkside (TV Series, 1983 - 1988), Tales from the Darkside: The Movie (1990) ''Teen Wolf'' Teen Wolf (1985), Teen Wolf Too (1987), The Cartoon Adventures of Teen Wolf (animated series, 1986 - 1987) Teen Wolf (TV Series, 2011) ''Texas Chainsaw Massacre'' ''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'' (1974), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2(1986), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III (1990), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation (1994), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (2003), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning (2006), Texas Chainsaw 3D (2013), Leatherface (upcoming 2017) ''The Thing'' ''The Thing from Another World'' (1951), ''The Thing'' (1982), ''The Thing'' (2011) Apocalypse Trilogy The Thing (1982), Prince of Darkness (1987), In the Mouth of Madness (1995) ''Toxic Avenger'' ''The Toxic Avenger'' (1984), ''The Toxic Avenger Part II'' (1989), ''The Toxic Avenger Part III: The Last Temptation of Toxie'', ''Citizen Toxie: The Toxic Avenger IV'' (2000), ''Toxic Twins: The Toxic Avenger V'' ''Trick 'r' Treat'' Trick 'r' Treat (2007), Trick 'r' Treat 2 (upcoming) ''Underworld'' Underworld (2003), Underworld: Evolution (2006), Underworld: Rise of the Lycans (2009), Underworld: Endless Wars (2011), Underworld: Awakening (2012), Underworld: Blood Wars (2016) ''The Vampire Chronicles'' ''Interview with the Vampire'' (1994), ''Queen of the Damned'' (2002) ''Village of the Damned'' ''Village of the Damned'' (1960), ''Children of the Damned'' (1963), ''Village of the Damned'' (1995) ''The Walking Dead'' The Walking Dead (TV Series 2010 - ) ''White Noise'' White Noise (2005), White Noise: The Light (2007) ''Wicker Man'' ''The Wicker Man'' (1973), ''The Wicker Man'' (2006), ''The Wicker Tree'' (2011) ''Wishmaster'' Wishmaster (1997), Wishmaster 2: Evil Never Dies (1999), Wishmaster 3: Beyond the Gates of Hell (2001), Wishmaster: The Prophecy Fulfilled (2002) ''Wolf Creek'' ''Wolf Creek'' (2005), ''Wolf Creek 2'' (2013), ''Wolf Creek'' (TV Series) ''The Wolf Man'' Universal Series ''The Wolf Man'' (1941), ''Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man'' (1943), House of Frankenstein (1944), House of Dracula (1945), ''The Wolfman'' (2010) Other Films Wolf (1994).... ''Wrong Turn'' Wrong Turn (2003), Wrong Turn 2: Dead End (2007); Wrong Turn 3: Left for Dead (2009); Wrong Turn 4: Bloody Beginnings (2011); Wrong Turn 5: Bloodlines (2012); Wrong Turn 6: Last Resort (2014) ''You're Next'' ''You're Next'' (2011) Films Based on the Works of Edgar Allan Poe The Films Based on the Works of H. P. Lovecraft and the Cthulhu Mythos Films Based on the Works of Stephen King The Horror Films of Alfred Hitchcock